


In the Bear's Den

by VanillaTin



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Central Intelligence Agency, Communism, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, HMOFA - Freeform, Interrogation, Interspecies Sex, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Soviet Union, Vaginal Sex, human male/female anthro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaTin/pseuds/VanillaTin
Summary: CIA Agent Anon is captured by the Soviet Union and is interrogated by a large bear anthro. Will he escape or will he he give into the demands of his sworn enemy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human male/anthro female, human male/female furry
Kudos: 20





	In the Bear's Den

In the Bear’s Den:

You are CIA agent Anon.

Yesterday you were gathering intel from informants in East Berlin.

Today, you’re in a dark room waiting for your interrogation.

You didn’t know how far you’ve gone. You could be in East Germany, Poland, Romania, Hungary, Albania or Bulgaria. God forbid they brought you into the Soviet Union. All you know was it was nowhere good.

You had been stripped down to your underpants and shirt. Your hands were cuffed behind your back, pressing against the cold metal of a chair. The single light bulb barely illuminated the cold, grey walls and smooth concrete floor. You could hear your breath echo from the walls while you tensed your fists over and over again. A metal table was to your right. While it had nothing on it, you hoped it would stay that way.

You knew no-one was coming for you. The US would rather admit you didn’t exist than come rescue you. So you were stuck with the commies for now. You wondered what they would do. Offer you freedom in exchange for your information? Brainwash you into joining them? Force you to denounce your beloved homeland and proudly fly the banner of socialism? You felt disgusted at the mere thought of throwing away your God Blessed American beliefs.

But there was hope.

Before the guards brought you here, you managed to hide a paperclip between your fingers. With luck, you could pick your handcuffs open and get out of here. You just had to wait for the right time.

Suddenly the door opened, letting in a cold breeze and a shining light illuminating a large, coated figure. As the door closed she stepped forward into the dull light over you. She was a brown bear, dressed in a double-breasted tan greatcoat and ushanka between her round ears. Her hat’s red and gold hammer and sickle badge reflected in the light. Her paws pressed into her jacket revealed her wide hips hidden behind the cloth. She sauntered closer, her predatory eyes focusing on you like an unopened bottle of vodka with a sly, yet vicious grin on her muzzle.

“Now American, do you know what happens now.” Her thick Russian accent dripped with sensual undertones as she leaned over you. Her large breasts straining against the greatcoat’s buttons. She leaned in further, resting her large paws on your bare knees until she was next to your ear.

“You’re in the glorious motherland of the Soviet Union. Far away from your Western Imperialist allies. No one is coming for you.” Her nuzzle brushed against your ear as her whispers made your hairs stand on end. Her breath tickled your cheek as she let out a low growl. At least you know where you are.

“So why don’t you start with your name then?” You stayed quiet as she shifted her paws up your thighs as her muzzle moved over your cheeks. Giving a tantalising lick across your neck upwards to your lips. She mockingly chuckled at your silence.

“So, you want it to be difficult? We can have that arranged.” She playfully growled as her half-lidded eyes stared into you. This she-bear wasn’t getting anything out of you. You were trained to resist torture of all kinds.

“How about we start with something a little…encouraging?” She reached up, unbuttoning her greatcoat to reveal that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath it. Her cleavage was slowly coming into view. You continued to return her stare, keeping your eyes above the sensual show she was giving.

“I’ll never tell you anything.” She giggled at your response, as she continued to undo her coat another paw reached for your boxers.

“We’ll see about that American.” With one quick swoop, the top of her coat flew open. Her large and soft breasts tumbling forth from their confines to the dull lighting from above. They hung like full pillows covered in short, brown fur. You tried your best not the stare at the beautiful, bounties of socialism before you. Getting on her knees, she pulled down your pants to reveal your semi-hard erection. Despite your efforts to resist her ‘bear' breasts, they were too good to deny.

“Oh my, what do we have here. That an ICBM in your pants? Non-proliferation treaty banned making those. This may cause an incident.” She leaned forward, her warm and moist tongue stroking your dick to its full length.

When it was at full mast she began her assault, pushing her bountiful breasts until your ICBM was submerged between her generous cleavage. You could only squirm at the lovely feeling of her moist tongue reaching down to play with the tip as she smothered your shaft within her heavy breasts. You tried to resist. You weren’t going to show weakness to this agent of your sworn enemy. Even if the fact she was pressing on your shaft with her warm and malleable boobs. You tried to ignore the feeling of her wet tongue swirling around the head with relentlessness. You could feel it coming, with one more press of her jiggling orbs you gasped in failure.

She responded by wrapping her mouth around the explosion of cum, followed with the easing of her bosom assault and lapping of her tongue around your dick. With a wet and sloppy kiss to the tip, she grinned back up at you, her sharp teeth reminding you that she could have easily ripped your dick off if she wanted to. She reached up, taking your chin and forcing you to look into her alluring gaze.

“Such a large payload for a man as puny as you. Are you ready to talk?” You stayed silent. Not because you wanted to but you were still recovering from the absolute bliss of her combined tongue and breast attack. You initially averted your gaze, wondering what sick and twisted ideas she had planned for you. Then you remembered who you were.

You were a CIA agent, you were sworn to uphold the great United States even if you had to give your life. If that meant being shot or sent to a gulag to die then so be it. You were never going to talk. Your steel gaze made sure this commie slut new that.

Her smile disappeared until it returned with a giggle as she cupped your cheek in her large paw. Idly stroking your chin with a mocking smile.

“I see, you’ll talk eventually.” With that, the Russian bear stood up and continued to undo the rest of her greatcoat. Letting it slowly slide off to reveal her naked and busty form to the warm light. For a nation without cheeseburgers, she had a lot of succulent and plump meat on her frame. Her bare, heavy breasts hung nicely over a soft belly that lead down to wide hips and thick, powerful legs. She cupped large bust, making sure you got a nice idea of how soft they must be to handle. Running her thumbs over the obscured nipples.

“Do you think your weak and puny human body can handle me. My body was forged by the love and labour of socialism.” She ran her paws down herself, shifting the soft layer of fur and fat that made up her generous form. Her smile turned more greedy as she showed off her buxom curves.

“You’ll break before me, capitalist pig.” She stepped forward, straddling your lap to the creaking of the chair. Your legs disappearing within the bodacious mountain of her rump as she rested her weight on you. She reached down and took ahold of your cock. It didn’t require much encouragement to get it up again. She licked her lips as she edged forward. Lining it up with her moist folds.

It took everything you had to not cum right then and there. Gritting your teeth and curling your toes as you disappeared into her warm entrance. She sighed in satisfaction, gently rocking her hips back and forth. Meanwhile, your head was buried between the canyon of her cleavage. The cuffs kept you from thrusting forward, even if you tried. She grunted as you attempted to meet her gyrations.

She had enveloped you like a blanket. Wrapped around you to keep you warm yet still forcing herself onto you. Her thrusts were slow, painfully slow. You couldn’t tell if she was doing it on purpose to torture you or she was enjoying it this way. The sadistic look on her face said it was the former. Her softened eyes focused on your head between her bosom as she tightly gripped your shoulders. Her juices were pooling in your lap while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Suddenly she grabbed the back of your head. Forcing you into the nipple of her right breast.

“Lick it American.” You thought of everything to delay the inevitable. Communists, missiles in Cuba, hippies, drugs, Asian made cars, your CIA training, the hot bald eagle anthro that trained you at Langley. Nope, that made it worse.

You stuck your tongue out, playing with the nub to her coos of pleasure. You expected her to taste of vodka and borscht, instead, you got soft fur which was probably better. After a while of licking against her right nipple, she switched you to the left one. She began to speed up her thrusts, leaning down to whisper into your ear.

“Come on, you know you want to…Your weak and crippled US and their puny allies will fall before the workers of the world…ah…NATO will be crushed under the boots and treads of the Red Army...mph...Our warships will dominate the sea’s while your nation will be helpless against the tide of revolution.” You hated it, you hated what she was saying and you hated what she was doing but your body was betraying you as you continued to try and meet her thrusts. Her pleasured moans were in tandem with the squeaking of the metal chair threatening to break beneath you. With her walls tightening around you the inevitable was coming once more.

“Your empire of capitalist exploitation will die. FOR THE MOTHERLAND!” With her last cry, you felt a gush of warm, sticky liquid coat your lap as her walls constricted you. You couldn’t resist as you climaxed. But instead of doing so inside her womb, she ripped herself off with a wet pop. Your load landing on your legs and her belly fur. You both sat there exhausted, you were surprised you could still feel your legs after you had the large Russian she-bear resting on them. You felt the weight lift from your thighs as the communist ursa stood up. Leaning down to whisper into your ear.

“Ah...I’ll be back soon. I won’t be so gentle next time.” She turned away, revealing her curvaceous rump and showing the glistening of juices between her thighs. She bent over to pick up her greatcoat, revealing her pink sex and her other tight hole to the light. She wickedly laughed as she noticed you staring at her.

“Your puny United States will be erased from the history books.” With that last mocking remark, you steeled your nerves. Enough was enough. You brought on your grand patriotism as you bent the paperclip hidden in your clenched fist. You were born and raised in the land of the free. Home of the brave. The defender of freedom and justice of the world, the bringer of right. Now made into a lock-pick. You felt the intense national pride swell within your chest as you toyed with the lock of the cuffs.

You were an American agent of the American Central Intelligence Agency. You were not going to let this bolshevik whore walk all over you or your nation.

And you were going to let this communist know it.

As she went for the door you felt the satisfying click of one of your cuffs. As it fell away you managed to undo the other one. Quickly pulling up your boxers you lunged over. Grabbing the bear woman into a hold as you wrapped yourself around her.

“What the…” You cut her off by pushing her down to the table. Using your enraged strength you brought her hands together with ease, cuffing her paws behind her back. You leaned over her, growling into her ear to a light whimper from the bear.

“God bless America you soviet slut.” Now to teach this red wretch a lesson on America. You ran your hands down her body. Feeling her swollen breasts pressed into the cold metal, you gave them a rough squeeze.

“Oh…blyat.” She swore as you toyed with them, feeling them move like soft and malleable dough within your fingers. As she tried to resist you pushed her back down, releasing a groan from the commie before you. As you moved your hands down, past her hips you reached two orbs of Marxist rear. Her rump was wide and soft, plunging your hand into it you could feel the taught muscles beneath. That’s when an idea struck you as she tried to get up once more. Holding her down by her cuffs. You swung back, landing a hard smack against her round ass.

“AH!” Her ass jiggled like a plate of gelatine as you struck the soft fat. You wound up again, swatting her other cheek with just as much force. Making her quiver in pain and pleasure as you continued to spank the bear’s ass. As you did so you reached under her, toying with her breasts once again. Pinching her hard nipples to pleasured cries. You did this until you finally couldn’t take the strain of your erection against your boxers. You stepped behind the bear woman, rubbing your hand against her dripping folds. She gasped more pleasured quivers.

“What are you...blyat...Net.” You lowered your boxers and gripped her hips, and with one fast thrust went straight into her waiting pussy. She roared in pleasure as you pounded into her. Your hips meeting her ass with wet smacks as she continued to try and resist. Your American heart hammered at the view of this once dominate bear now submissive to your dick. She was meeting your thrusts with her ass. Her tongue rolled out, letting loose a tirade of Russian curses and moans.

“I’ll...I’ll...DA…FUCK ME HARDER” You didn’t need encouragement but you loved it all the while. Thrusting further into her wet lips over and over again as you felt her juices pour down her thighs and soak your boxers.

“HARDER” You grabbed her by the cuffs, pressing her against you harder with her ass nearly pushing you onto your back. She was just a weak piece of putty in your hand and you loved every second she moaned, groaned and whimpered to your thrusts. You gave her ass a few more slaps for good measure, she released cries of delight in response. You could feel yourself building up once more. You reached around her, toying with her nipples as you growled into her ear. That was all she needed.

If her scream of utter ecstasy wasn’t enough to tell she came hard, the fact her walls came down on you like a vice was more than enough. Her spasming sex squeezed out your third orgasm of the day. filling up the bear anthro with ease. You realised how spent you were and looking down at the limp, presenting form of the bear she was a bit out of it too. One last pat of her furred bottom brought out a pleasured groan as she looked at you with half-lidded eyes

You were surprised her ushanka had stayed on the whole time.

You walked over to the greatcoat, reaching into one of the pockets you found a key which you proceeded to undo her handcuffs. As soon as she was free you pulled her around into an embrace. Your tongues dancing between each other’s mouths as you leaned into her naked form. Her still leaking entrance resting against the rim of the table. Your tongues danced gently, letting each other explore each other’s mouth. Suddenly you parted with gasps for air. You reached up, cupping her muzzle with a gentle hand.

“I’m sorry Nasha, was I too hard?” She smiled, answering your question with a giggle and a lick across the forehead. Her malicious and predatory eyes replaced with a joyfulness you adored.

“No dear, I love it when you go rough with me.” Her Russian accent remained but lacked the sexy maliciousness of before. Now Nasha was just a bear anthro from Russia, nude except for an ushanka.

“What should we do for the next one?” You asked as you helped her off the table, walking over to pick up the tan greatcoat you bought online. She chuckled as she reached to her nether region, scooping up some juices onto her fingers and sucking them clean.

“How about we sleep on it, I’ll go make us some dinner.” Seeing Nasha was very wet down there and not just because of you, you shook your head as you turned on the light to the garage.

“How about I make dinner for tonight? You just go get cleaned up.” Suddenly you felt a hand grab your ass and you turned to see Nasha standing over you. Forcing one of your hands to her naked breast as she returned to that coy grin you adored. There was no way you could resist her plumpness and curves.

“How about we get cleaned up together?” You knew you would have to come back to clean everything up and move everything back in, but you enjoyed the whole experience. The research, the props and you knew you would have to do something like this again sometime. Even if you and Nasha didn’t plan the paperclip escape you loved how she kept in character.

Nothing like a bit of erotic role-play with your big teddy bear of a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good but I hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also tell me if I missed any tags. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
